


Sundae Love

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Food Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Before Brian leaves Vegas, Nick surprises him with a little time alone.





	Sundae Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on February 24, 2019, at the end of their eighth round in Las Vegas.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. I have no idea why this is so much fun!

Brian was lounging on the couch in his suite, watching ESPN. He was trying to catch up on the games from the previous day while following the games currently going on. They had just finished their second to last Vegas run the previous night and his flight didn’t leave until the next day. As he was engrossed in the scores, a knock broke his concentration. Groaning, he got up and headed towards the door. Opening it, he saw his best friend, Nick, standing on the other side with a bag in his hands.

“Hey,” Nick said, hoping to break the mild upset he saw on Brian’s face.

“Oh, hey, Nick,” Brian said, leaving the door open and turning around.

Nick shuffled the bag in his hands and walked into the suite, closing and locking the door behind him. He set his bag of goodies on the counter and walked over to where Brian had planted himself back on the couch. He stood there a minute pondering what to do. Brian broke the silence by saying, “I thought you were gonna be home all day.”

Nick decided he needed to set the stage for what he had in mind, so he walked back over to the bag of groceries he brought with him and began pulling out what he had brought. On the counter, he placed a can of whip cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a small jar of cherries, and he pulled out a few bananas as well. Pulling a banana apart from the small bunch he walked back over to where Brian was sitting. He planted himself next to Brian on the couch. He shot a glance at Brian as he slowly began to peel the yellow fruit.

Brian glanced at his friend beside him as he slowly placed the banana in his mouth. Nick slowly inched his mouth down the banana in a seductive way, trying to get Brian’s attention. Brian tried to focus on the screen in front of him, but Nick moving his mouth onto the banana was distracting him. As Nick bit into the fruit, Brian turned off the television and leaned back on the couch, groaning. “Am I turning you on?” Nick asked as he swallowed.

Brian groaned again, reaching for his jeans.

Nick put the half-eaten banana on the end table and scooted closer to Brian. He slid his hand on top of Brian’s and held it in place on top of the bulge growing there. Leaning over, he whispered in Brian’s ear, “I told Lauren I was gonna hang out with you before you left town. She’s not expecting me for hours.”

Brian bucked his hips into Nick’s hand and attempted to move his own to undo his jeans.

Nick interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and gently moved his hand before crawling up and straddling the older man. He placed his lips to Brian’s and kissed gently. “I’ve got an idea if you're up for it,” he said, breaking the kiss.

“What?” Brian asked, breathlessly.

Nick carefully climbed off of Brian and pulled him up by his hands. “I wanna play with you,” he said, sliding his hands underneath Brian’s tee-shirt. As he slid the shirt over Brian’s head, he took the time to actually look at the shorter man. They weren’t as built as they were when they were younger. They both had a bit of the “dad bod” going on, but Brian still had a body that made Nick drool. He took Brian’s hand and led him over to the other side of the couch near the counter where he had laid everything out. He reached over and opened the jar of cherries and fished one out. He held it between his thumb and forefinger before carefully wrapping his lips around it. He held it there a moment before leaning over and catching Brian’s eye. Thankfully, Brian knew what Nick was aiming at, and opened his mouth and took the cherry in his. Nick reached down and undid Brian’s jeans before sliding them down his hips. Brian stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“I wanna make you my sundae,” Nick said softly, pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it at the back of the couch, missing it. Brian blinked as Nick reached over and grabbed the whip cream canister and pulled the tab on it before popping the top off of it. Brian shot him a look as he glanced at what was on the counter. Nick tipped his head back and pressed the top of the whip cream canister, spraying some in his mouth. “Don’t worry, Baby, I’m not gonna do anything too crazy.” Nick leaned over and set the whipped cream on the ground by his feet before grabbing the jar of cherries and the chocolate sauce. He then gently pushed Brian down until he was sitting on the floor. Kneeling in front of his lover, Nick once again took one of the cherries and placed it between his lips and leaned over to kiss Brian. Brian once again took the cherry from Nick, relishing the sweet taste left on his lips.

“You did get a jacuzzi tub, right?” Nick asked, rolling the can of whip cream around in his hand.

“Yeah. Why?” Brian asked realizing he was sitting naked on the floor in front of Nick.

“Because you’re about to get a little bit sticky,” he said, leaning over and spraying just a tiny amount of cream on Brian’s chest, covering his nipple. Nick leaned over and licked it off, eliciting a moan from Brian. He repeated the action on the other side, and Brian tipped his head back, groaning at the sensation. Nick continued to spray the whipped cream on Brian’s body in small amounts, licking up what he sprayed. He stopped at his navel and took his time licking it up. 

Nick leaned back and looked at his lover sitting there and shook the can in his hand. He tipped his head back and sprayed a small amount in his mouth before leaning down and gently running his fingers over Brian’s weeping cock. Slowly, he started at the base and sprayed towards the tip. He leaned over and licked the cream off of him, feeling Brian press himself into his mouth.

Brian fumbled beside him, trying to keep himself together as Nick repeated what he had done. His hand found the plastic bottle of the chocolate sauce. Wrapping his fingers around it, he waited until Nick sat up and sprayed some cream on his shoulder before he popped the top off the sauce. He tipped it on Nick’s left shoulder and then leaned over and began licking the sauce off of Nick’s tattoo. “Are you ever gonna finish this one?” Brain breathed, between licking the sauce off the blue inked skin.

Nick moaned as Brian’s tongue touched his skin. “Oh, you remember me telling you I wanted to add to it.”

Brian squirted more sauce on Nick’s shoulder and gently nipped at the skin. Leaning forward, he pushed Nick off of him and down onto the floor. He tipped the sauce onto Nick’s chest and began licking the sticky brown sauce from his skin. Brian licked down to Nick’s stomach and realized that he was still wearing his black jogging pants. “Why are you still dressed?” Brian asked, setting the bottle down beside Nick’s hip and slipping his hands underneath the waistband of Nick’s pants. Nick picked his hips up off the ground and watched as Brian slid his pants off and then snaked his hands all the way back up his legs. His fingers trailed over his erection, causing Nick to moan. Reaching beside Nick, Brian picked up the bottle again and started drizzling chocolate sauce over Nick’s body, paying careful attention to his cock and taking his time to clean the sticky trails up. Brian licked his way up Nick’s body to his mouth. He planted his lips on Nick’s, prying his mouth open, allowing their tongues to dance.

Nick broke the kiss first and sat up, gently pushing Brian off of him. “Bri, I think it’s time to check out the tub.” Brian rolled his head back and whimpered. “We’re kinda sticking to each other,” Nick told him with a smile. Brian peeled himself away from Nick and stood up, pulling Nick by the hand. He led him to the bathroom and turned on the water in the oversized tub. As the water began filling the tub, Nick closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, pulling Brian into his lap. Brian wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders and began kissing him again. Nick ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, feeling him rock gently on his thighs. After a moment, Brian pulled away reluctantly so that he could turn the water off. Without a word, he grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him into the bathtub. Nick sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him while Brian grabbed a couple of washcloths off the rack and tossed them into the water. Nick used one and quickly washed off his chest. Brian slid into the water and sat down between Nick’s legs, leaning back against his chest. Nick dipped the cloth into the water and began to slowly rub circles on Brian’s chest. Brian tipped his head back on Nick’s shoulder as he cleaned the sticky mess off of him.

Nick continued down Brian’s body, slipping his hand beneath the water and onto Brian’s thigh, caressing his skin. Brian tipped his head towards Nick’s mouth and caught his lip in his teeth. Brian slowly rolled over and pressed his body to Nick’s, his mouth pulling on Nick’s bottom lip.

Running his hands down Brian's wet back, Nick felt his cock press against Brian's leg. He was immensely turned on and couldn't wait to get Brian out of the tub and onto the bed. That was when he felt Brian's erection on his hip. He felt subtle movement as Brian continued to kiss him. Pulling his lips away, he moaned, "Are you grinding on me?" Brian mumbled something against Nick’s neck that he couldn’t make out. “You wanna be inside me?” he asked.

Brian released Nick’s neck and sat back, his hands on Nick’s shoulders. “No. I want you,” he whispered.

Nick nodded and leaned in to kiss Brian again. After a moment he said, “I think I have an idea.” He reached around and pulled the drain on the tub. “Come on.” He pulled his knees up beside Brian’s hips and Brian slowly stood up, grabbing a towel out of the rack and wrapping it around his waist. Nick exited the draining tub and snagged a towel as well, drying off as he walked towards the bedroom. He made a quick detour for the counter, where he had left the bag and pulled out a small tube of lubricant, before returning to the bedroom. Once there, he planted himself on one of the two chairs instead of the bed. “Come’ ere, Baby,” he said seductively, making eye contact with Brian.

Brian moved as quickly as he dared towards Nick, stopping to watch as Nick slathered his cock in lubricant. Once standing in front of the taller blonde, Nick grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him into straddling his lap. “You wanna grind on me, but you want me inside you,” he whispered ferociously in Brian’s ear. “I’m gonna make it so you can do both.” He grabbed Brian’s ass and carefully helped him slide onto his hardened shaft. Brian groaned out loud as he slid down on Nick. Nick wrapped his arms around Brian’s back, caressing his skin, as Brian readjusted his feet to be beside Nick’s hips. Before Nick engulfed Brian’s mouth, he said, “Now it’s all up to you.”

Using his feet to help him move, Brian slowly began to rock on Nick’s erection. He placed one hand on his partner’s knee to give him more leverage as Nick kissed him deeply. He moved slowly, trying to find a rhythm he liked, all the while, feeling his own erection weeping against his stomach. He continued to ride Nick, eventually placing both hands on the back of the chair to help steady himself. He could feel Nick tensing beneath him. He finally pulled his mouth away from Brian’s and kept running his hands up and down his back. Brian groaned in Nick’s ear, feeling his erection finally explode on his stomach. A moment later, he heard Nick cursing in his ear as Brain felt the sensation of Nick letting go within him.

Brian continued to rock on Nick, milking him as he did so. It felt so empowering to be the one in control for a moment. He knew it didn’t usually get to happen that way. They were always so busy and their wives were always around that any time he and Nick had was usually quick and to the point. Leaning his head forward, Brian sat there, resting his forehead on Nick’s shoulder. Nick stroked Brian’s back slowly. “You okay, Baby?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Brian breathed. “That was incredible.”

Nick smiled, kissing Brian slowly. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Brian carefully climbed off of Nick and rested back on his lover’s lap. “You know we’ve got like six weeks till I’m back here.”

“I know,” Nick replied. “That’s why I told Lauren I wanted to spend time with you. Though she has absolutely no idea _what_ we are doing.”

“That’s good,” Brian replied. “Because Leigh is probably gonna come out a bunch on the last round.”

“Guess we wait until rehearsals then huh?”

Brian placed his hand on Nick’s cheek. “It’s gonna be so long till then.”

Nick nodded. “I know.” He carefully shifted his weight and Brian stood up.

“When do you have to be home?” Brian asked. Nick shrugged. “Do you have time to lay with me a while?”

Nick smiled. “Sure,” he replied, following Brian to the bed and watching as he pulled the sheets down. Nick climbed in beside Brian and pulled him so he was resting his head on his chest. It wasn’t often that they had the opportunity to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Nick was going to take full advantage of the time they had, even if it meant lying to his wife about when he’d be home.


End file.
